Mobile computing devices have been developed to increase the functionality that is made available to users in a mobile setting. For example, a user may interact with a mobile phone, tablet computer, or other mobile computing device to check email, surf the web, compose texts, interact with applications, and so on.
Because mobile computing devices are configured to be mobile, the devices may be designed to be used in a handheld manner. Traditional ways of adapting mobile devices for other uses (e.g., on a table or other surface) tend to be awkward and detract from the mobile aesthetic associated with mobile devices.